


Pillow Talk

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: ''Let me change first.'' He breathed out, hinting on the fact that he was still in his work uniform and he wanted to get into something more comfortable. Before he got even the chance to turn around and grab a t-shirt out of the closet, Alice hold him back.''Leave it on.'' She breathed out with a devilish smirk on her face, her hands playing with the buttons of his uniform. The way the uniform radiated authority turned her on like crazy.FP chuckled slight and captured his hand in his own. ''Really? You like that?'' He tried his best to focus on her face but his eyes had travelled down to her boobs, who were staring at him just as much.''Mm-hm.'' She purred with her eyes lingering on his lips, wanting to kiss that smirk off it and drive him insane.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Pillow Talk

FP had been making a lot of over hours these last weeks which meant he was rarely home. The case of the tapes had his full attention since there was still no clue why people kept receiving these tapes on their doorstep. 

Besides that Jughead came home early and gave him a third degree about his grandfather without knowing how much of a touchy subject that was for him. He hadn't ever thought that he had to talk about him again until his son started asking questions. He should have known that it was about to come up soon since his dad had a reputation at Stonewall Prep.

Even when he had a lot of work today, he just couldn't find the focus to really get himself to work now he had opened that box of old memories he'd rather kept hidden forever. Just the thought of how his dad had beaten up his mom, or himself for that matter made him fill with rage all over again.

His dad didn't deserve the attention and curiosity Jughead was giving him right now but the kid always had been quite the detective. If he was going to find out he'd better tell him his own story, instead of finding it out all by himself. For now it seemed that being honest with him was going to stop his son from investigating it any further, so he decided to open up instead of being mysterious about it.

After he locked the front door he hang his jacket and hat on the coatrack to see that the living room was empty and dark again. He couldn't even remember if he had a dinner at home this month, since he always came home when everyone was in bed already.

For reasons he couldn't even explain he felt empty inside seeing this house at night, without someone there to welcome him. There was a big chance Alice was asleep by now, but at least he could snuggle up against her. Just the sound of her breathing was enough to calm him down, at least for tonight.

He stumbled up the stairs as quiet as possible not wanting to wake up anybody. He peaked into the room of his daughter to his bean peacefully sleeping. He couldn't be happier than to have her back into his life. After he closed her bedroom door again he walked over to the master bedroom, opening it quietly, expecting to find Alice peacefully asleep as well.

To his surprise she was sitting behind her desk, looking into her mirror and removing her make-up with a moist wipe. She smiled when she saw him coming in, since she was expecting him to be home for at least another thirty minutes.

''Hey, thought you'd be sleeping by now.'' He said quietly, while closing the door behind him. Alice got up to peck a kiss on his lips, which he gladly accepted. Just a simple kiss from her could make his day completely.

''Normally I would, but I wanted to wait up for you. We haven't been seeing each other a lot lately.'' She said while playing with his tie. 

She admired the fact that he was working so hard, but deep down she missed that they weren't even able to have dinner as a family now they were together. It wasn't if they didn't want to, they just hadn't found the time yet. Even if FP was home early then was Alice working at the RIVW.

FP sighed and nodded slowly. She was right, if they had time for each other it was mostly late with one of them being exhausted for the day, or just some time in the morning. They had their fun, but time to discuss their lives didn't seem like something they had a lot right now.

''Yeah, I know. Sorry, babe.'' He placed his hand in the crook of her neck and leant in to place a soft kiss on her cheek. She loved the nickname he was giving her. It took her back to when they were seventeen.

''But since you're up... we do have some times for ourselves now.'' He smirked devilishly, his eyes going down to scan her whole body and seeing that she was dressed in her silk nightgown already which had turned on from the moment she had worn it for the very first time.

Alice giggled and pressed him down to her lips while his lips curled the moment they were melted together with hers. She had missed having a little bit romantic time with him, since all their time included either the kids interrupting before they had even started or just something quick in the morning.

FP hesitatingly pulled back. ''Let me change first.'' He breathed out, hinting on the fact that he was still in his work uniform and he wanted to get into something more comfortable. Before he got even the chance to turn around and grab a t-shirt out of the closet, Alice hold him back.

''Leave it on.'' She breathed out with a devilish smirk on her face, her hands playing with the buttons of his uniform. The way the uniform radiated authority turned her on like crazy.

FP chuckled slight and captured his hand in his own. ''Really? You like that?'' He tried his best to focus on her face but his eyes had travelled down to her boobs, who were staring at him just as much.

''Mm-hm.'' She purred with her eyes lingering on his lips, wanting to kiss that smirk off it and drive him insane.

He placed his hands on her ass and roughly pulled her to his body, which made her let out a chuckle. If she really liked him in his uniform than he had bigger plans with her that she was going to like for sure. They had time to make up for and he was going to make sure that it was going to be something she would never forget.

''In that case...'' He looked down at his belt and grabbed something out of the holsters, that he always carried with him but were never used outside of his job. He let the handcuffs bungle in his hand close to her face with a knowing look.

She had caught on to his plans pretty quickly and smirked in anticipation. This was going to be better than her wildest dreams. Her hands were lingering on his belt, not unbuckling it yet, but softly caressing her crotch area just to arouse him.

Her mouth reached to his ear, so she was as close as possible. ''I plead guilty, Sheriff. Punish me.'' She whispered with a low voice, almost breathing out the words. This was his cue. Her breath stroking his skin, her lips so close to his ear and hearing those words from her was all he needed to go all in.

FP threw the handcuffs on the bed before hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his arousal already pressing in her thigh, knowing that what she just did to him was making him go crazy with lust.

With their lips crashing down on the other and his hands roughly squeezing her ass he walked over with her to the bed to place her down on the sheets. Her nightgown had slipped upwards so she was lying in front of him with her panties in perfect sight. He couldn't keep his eyes of her underwear, wanting it to rip of her body.

Without even waiting she pushed herself up a little, tilting the nightgown over her head so now her bare chest was exposed to him. To him she had the most gorgeous pair of breasts and he was going to show her how much he adored her and her body. She crawled backwards on the bed to lay her head down in the pillows and spread her legs a little for him to position in between them. 

He took her hint and climbed into the bed, settling himself between her legs and spreading them just a little more with his arms. Alice started loosening his tie to throw it somewhere in the room not that much later. FP didn't wait to kiss her once again and let his tongue slip into her mouth, caressing her own.

The way he kissed her was something she would never get enough about. It was the perfect mixture of gentle and rough, just the way she liked it. His right hand started slowly massaging her breast, with his thumb caressing over her nipple. 

His touch was working, because she felt herself craving him more and more every second. To finish his work he took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it to get it into a harden peak, while his left hand now played with her other boob.

She couldn't hold back a moan anymore, which made FP grin. He got her where he wanted her. Sher wanted him to take control, so he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. His tongue slid over her cleavage down to her bellybutton with soft kissed along the way.

But before he got down to action there was something else he needed to do first. He grabbed the handcuffs he had thrown on the bed before and grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pushed them above her head.

He clicked on of her hands in one hand cuff, and clicked the other one around their bed. Her other wrist got caught up the same way. She had nowhere to go. With her hands locked to the bed she couldn't control anything anymore. He was in charge of what they were about today and it was driving her insane.

He smirked at her, seeing the desperation to break free but needing for him to take over at the same time. There was just one thing that was definitely going to beg her for more. He wrapped his fingers around her panties and dragged them down painfully slow. The pace was driving insane since all she craved was his tongue between her legs.

''FP...'' She breathed out, trying to sound firm but all he could hear was her desperation. He shook his head and stopped undressing the least peace of garment that was a barrier between him and her naked body.

''Patience, Alice.'' He growled, before pushing the lace panties to her ankles. He just started at her perfect body, lying there in front of him so needy and so ready. He was still fully dressed but that wasn't going to take long. 

He tried to maintain his self-control but having such a perfect view on her while she wasn't wearing anything while being cuffed to the bed was something he couldn't resist in any way.

He leant over to her again while going through her folds with his finger, feeling how wet she was for him already. There formed a smirk on his face knowing that it was him and only him that made her so ready. 

He took his finger back and brought it to his mouth, to let it disappear completely so he could taste her already. His eyes were fixated on Alice while his tongue swirled around his own finger, desperately wanting to fully taste her but having the need to tease her.

The sight of him was driving her crazy. She felt herself getting wetter every second even when he was still fully dressed. As if it was an instinct she wanted to reach up and unbutton his blouse, but then she realized that the cuffs were holding her back.

''Someone's eager, huh?'' He smirked while placing himself down her legs. She wanted to complain about the teasing until he suddenly got to work. At first he started gentle, giving himself the time to taste her in the way that he liked.

Alice let out a moan the moment his tongue got in contact with her throbbing core, finally feeling some relief now he started pleasuring her. It didn't last long before he started quicken his pace, with his tongue attached to her clit and making shivers go over her spine.

He heard her whispering his name, confirming to him that he was doing the right thing. She wanted badly to place her hands in his hair to tug on it or hold him in its place, but she once again got reminded about the fact that she was cuffed to the bed.

This had been a fantasy of hers for since the moment he became Sheriff, but now it was finally coming true. Just the fact that he was taking control over her in a way that she liked without overstepping her boundaries was enough for her to drive her insane.

His fingers had found its way inside her, pleasuring her with a quick pace stroking her walls. It was all too much for her. His tongue sucking on her clit and his fingers eagerly moving inside her was enough for her to reach her climax. She almost screamed out his name while her orgasm was flowing through her. He could taste her even better now which made him not want to stop.

He hovered over her again while she was still trying to catch her breath. His lips attached to hers real quick, with his tongue sweeping inside her mouth to let her taste herself. He had already brought her over the edge but she was sure this wasn't going to be the first time that night.

She thought he was going to free her from the handcuffs, but he had other plans. He was still fully dressed, but that was going to change now. He started unbuttoning his uniform while looking straight to Alice. She couldn't keep his eyes off the man that was undressing himself in front of her, just a little more of his body got exposed every second.

Just when she thought she was going to lose it now his bare chest was in front of her he slowly unbuckled his belt, making it snap in front of her. It aroused her even more since she wasn't afraid for some pain when it came to sex. She trusted him completely, whatever he had in mind for her.

He was just left in his boxers and she could see through the fabric how hard and needy he was. Just before he took it off he leant over to free one of her hands. She sat up a little so it was easier for her to reach him. Her hand got to hem of his boxers real fast, before sliding her hands in them.

''It's my turn.'' She whispered. With her hands wrapped around him and her stroking him already made him in no position able to resist that. He freed her other hand so she could move again, so she switched them, with her now straddling his lap.

With a devilish grin on her face she now grabbed both his wrist to do exactly the same he had just did to her. He caught on to her plans and voluntarily placed his arms above his head while biting his lip. She was so hot sitting naked on top of him that it felt like he was ready to burst. He wanted to be inside her, but he knew she wasn't going to let him so easy.

With her breasts close to his mouth she cuffed him to the bed, while he didn't waste the opportunity to take one of her nipples in his mouth again. If he wasn't going to be able to use his hands then there were other ways to tease her. He knew how wet she was and how badly she wanted him as well, but this game was way too much fun to the both of them.

She slowly pushed down his boxers to finally free his erection. She smirked at him when the proof of how badly he wanted her was in front of her face. Now it was FP's turn to desperately crave her and not be in control. He saw her getting closer to him and took him into her mouth, to start sucking painfully slow.

''Alice...'' He gasped, being totally overwhelmed with her soft warm mouth around his erection. She shook her head and shushed him real quick. ''I'm in charge now, Sheriff.'' She teased with a grin on her fact that betrayed that she loved being the one in control just as much as being the one overpowered by him.

She didn't let him wait as long as FP made her, but took him in her hands again and guided him to her entrance before slowly sliding down. He gasped the moment their bodies became in fully contact with her. His hands had the desperate need to grab her ass or squeeze her boob but he was still tied up to the bed, with nowhere to go.

FP wasn't sure how long he was able to going to hold it. She was softly riding him while he had a perfect view on her breasts who were bouncing along with their rhythm. His hands in the handcuffs made him lose it even more now he wasn't able to do to her body what he desperately wanted to.

His breath got uncontrollable and his hips started to buckle. ''I'm close.'' He managed to get out. He expected her to get off him, but to his surprise it only seemed to spur her on even more. 

With the keys still in her hand she reached over to the handcuffs without their bodies disconnecting to unlock his wrists from the bed. The moment he was able to move his hands again he placed them on her waist, keeping her in her place and help her ride him over the edge. It didn't take long before a feeling of pure ecstasy went through his body because of the woman on top of him.

\--

Not that much later both Alice and FP were lying snuggled up together in their sheets, both wearing one of FP's shirts. Her head was placed on his chest and her arm wrapped around him, while he hold her hand and got with his hands through her hair.

''We are definitely doing that again.'' Alice hummed sheepishly, almost falling asleep. FP chuckled and looked at the woman in his arms and pressed a kiss to her head. Since she didn't get an answer from him she looked up to see him staring at the ceiling, obviously thinking about something.

''Are you okay? Didn't you feel comfortable?'' She asked worried, hinting on their activities. FP got snapped out of his gaze and looked at her now insecure eyes. It was never her intention to overstep his boundaries and now she felt like she did.

''No, that's not it. It was amazing. You are amazing. Believe me, this wasn't the last time we did this.'' He assured with a smile on his face. Alice as relieved knowing that what they had done was okay for him, but that didn't exclude that fact that something was bothering him.

''What's wrong then? And don't say it's nothing, I can see it in your eyes.'' She said softly, not wanting to push him but also wanting him to open up to her if he wanted to.

He shifted a little so he could face her properly. ''Jughead asked me about my dad today.'' He admitted softly, tears welling up in his eyes. Alice had known Forsythe senior way to well and knew just as much how much hurt he has caused both FP and his mom.

''Sorry, I should have asked. What did you tell him?'' She asked him, feeling guilty about the fact that she waited up for him to have sex, instead of asking about his day first.

''The truth.'' FP crooked out. He let a tear slip, but hoped that Alice hadn't noticed it. Just the sound of his voice was enough for her to notice that was about to cry so she sat up a little to wipe away the tear that had escaped.

''I'm so sorry, honey. You want to talk about him?'' He didn't really knew what to answer. To him his father was dead, but on the other hand there was no more denying in the fact that Jughead had a certain interest in him.

''Maybe tomorrow. It's been a lot today.'' He answered and Alice nodded softly. She laid down again and wrapped her around him as tightly as possible, somehow trying to tell him that she was never letting go.


End file.
